Pretty Cure ✩ Shining Stars
'''Pretty Cure ✩Shining Stars (プリキュア✩シャイニング スター''Purikyua ✩ shainingusutā'') is WhiteColor's 8th fan series in this wikia. It's the unofficial sequel for Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, but it can't be called "Futari Wa" (because It's means two girls), because of 3 more cures in the series.' Story ''Pretty Cure ✩ Shining Stars episodes '' After bringing the world peace and calm, more danger appear. The dark fall returns, but with more plans. Saki, Mai, Michuru and Kaoru transformed into Pretty Cure again, but a new member appeared, Cure Rubellite. This girl was called Hikarito Masumi, a little girl. Then, they became friends, and now, they have to stop the dark fall before it got late, and a new Pretty Cure series starts! Characters Cures 'Hyuuga Saki (日向 咲 Hyuuga Saki) Saki is the athletic heroine of the series and is a member of the school's softball team. She is a cheerful sporty girl who loves sweets and hates studying, but has a bright and easygoing personality. Her alter ego is '''Cure Bloom (キュアブルーム Kyuaburuumu) with the power of the earth. Mishou Mai '(美翔舞 Mishou Mai'') Mai was a transfer student in Saki's class. She is a quiet artist who loves drawing and has awareness for the surroundings. Her alter ego is '''Cure Egret (キュアイーグレット Kyuaiiguretto), with the power of the sky. Kiryuu Michuru '(霧生満 Kiryuu Michiru'') Michuru was used to be a Dark Fall's denzien, like Kaoru, but she changed her mind and became friends with Saki and Mai. She is good at cooking. Her alter ego is 'Cure Bright '(キュアブライト Kyuaburaito) with the power of the moon. 'Kiryuu Kaoru '(霧生薫 Kiryuu Kaoru) Kaoru was used to be a Dark Fall's denzien, like Michuru, but she changed her mind and became friends with Saki and Mai. She is a good drawer, like Mai, and became friends with Saki's sister very fast. Her alter ego is 'Cure Windy '(キュアウィンディ'' Kyuawindi'') with the power of wind. 'Hikarito Masumi '(ひかりを真澄 Hikarito Masumi) Masumi is the newest friend of Saki, Mai, Michuru and Kaoru. Also a transfer student. She is very small, but she is a 15 years old girl, like the others. She like to dance and sometimes act very childist. Her alter ego is 'Cure Rubellite '(キュアルベライト '' Kyuaruberaito'') with the power of the gold. Mascots 'Flappy '(フラッピ Furappi) Flappy is the spirit of the Flower and Saki's mascot partner. He has a crush on Choppy and ends his sentences with "-lapi". '''Choppy (チョッピ Choppi) Choppy is the spirit of the Bird and Mai's mascot partner. She wasn't aware of Flappy's crush on her, but now they are in love with each other. She ends her sentences with "-chopi". Moop (ムープ Muupu) Moop is the spirit of the moon from the Fountain of Sky and Michuru's mascot partner. He ends his sentences with "-mupu". Foop (フープ Fuupu) Foop is the spirit of the wind from the Fountain of Sky and Kaoru's mascot partner. She ends her sentences with "-pupu". Jewel '(ジュエル ''Jueru) Jewel is the spirit of the gold and Masumi's mascot partner. She ends her sentences with "-eru". Villains 'Pain '(ペイン Pein) The first new Dark Fall's denzien. He is very serious, and take care of his little brother, Gabriel, but he doesn't understand why Gabriel changed side. 'Gabriel '(ガブリエル '' Gaburieru'') Pain's little brother. He looks like the same age of the cures, and sended himself for earth to spy the Pretty Cures, but like Michuru and Kaoru, he became friends with them, specially Mai. 'Violette '(ヴァイオレット'' Vu~aioretto'') The first female to appear. She is very beautiful, and very artistic. She hates Kaoru. And is very, very selfish. '''Áquila (アクイラ '' Akuira'') Another of the denziens of Dark Fall. He wants to destroy Mishou Mai to obtain the total power of the birds, and realize his dream of fly. Austin '(オースティン '' Ōsutin) The oldest of the villains and also the leader. He hates every person in the world, specially Saki, because of her "heart clarity", that is very bright and never gave up in anything, and he wants she dead. 'Uzaina '(ウザイナー Uzainaa) The physical form of the Dark Fall's power. Uzainaas are monsters created from fusion of an object and a Miracle Tears corrupted by the Dark Fall. Upon their defeat, elemental spirits are released to thank Pretty Cure. 'Simon '(サイモン''Saimon'') The main villain of the series. He is very intelligent and wants to make the world as a ruin world, like his predecessors, Akudaikan and Goyan. Items 'Crystal Communes '(クリスタルコミューン'' Kurisutarukomyūn'') Are the transformation item of Saki, Mai, Michuru, Kaoru and Masumi. The transformation phrase is'' Dual/Trio/Quartet/Quintet Spiritual Power!.'' 'Light Pact '(ライトパクト Raitopakuto) Where the cures catch the Miracle Tears to create a barrier in the world to don't allow the evil Dark Fall again. 'Miracle Tears '(ミラクルティアーズ '' Mirakurutiāzu'') The little balls who allow to create a barrier in the world and blocks the Dark Fall's power (if all of them are together). If Dark Fall find the last one, they can make a ruin world. 'Splash Communes '(スプラッシュコミューン '' Supurasshukomyūn'') The laptop device used by the Pretty Cures. 'Spiral Rings '(スパイラルリング '' Supairaruringu'') Weapon like devices to perform special attacks. Locations *Land of Greenery : This is a name referring to the human world, where Saki, Mai, Michur, Kaoru and Masumi live in. The Fountain of Sun and the World Tree resides in this world, and Pretty Cure need to protect this fountain along with the World Tree. *Land of Fountains ' (泉の郷 Izumi no Sato''): The Spirit World where Flappy and Choppy come from. It consists of six holy fountains. *'Dark Fall ' (ダークフォール Daaku Fooru): The evil organization that are localized in a tower alone in the water. It has a path from the entrance into the cave at the main tower. The term "Dark Fall" also refers to the six villains from the Dark Fall. Trivia *The name "Futari Wa" was removed, because of the number of cures (5). *This season is the 6th that the all of the cures have the same age (15). *This season is the first that 4 cures transform together and later a 5th cure appear, and all of them can't transform alone, but it's still unknown how Masumi transformed without anyone, only her fairy partner. *The Saki and Mai's Bright and Windy forms were removed and gived to Michuru and Kaoru. *Masumi was planned to be younger than the cures, but this was removed. *Masumi's cure name was planned to be Cure Heartful, but it was no use, because of Yumekage Priscilla. *This is also the second sequel to have a new real cure, not a cure-like. *Only Masumi and Michuru weren't hated (so much) by one the villains. Category:Sequels to Canon Series Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Pretty Cure Category:Fanseries